headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: Robot of Sherwood
"Robot of Sherwood" is the title to the third episode from series eight of of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the 100th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Paul Murphy with a script written by Mark Gatiss. It first aired in the United Kingdom on BBC One and in the United States on BBC America on Saturday, September 6th, 2014 at 7:30 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was created by Sydney Newman. * "Robot of Sherwood" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number HDW011907. * This episode had a viewership of 7.277 million people upon its initial broadcast. * This episode had a special air time of 7:30 pm. * This is the first episode of Doctor Who directed by Paul Murphy. His next episode is 8x06, "The Caretaker". * This is the seventh episode of Doctor Who written by Mark Gatiss. It is his only episode from series eight of the series. He previously wrote "The Crimson Horror" in series seven. His next episode is "Sleep No More" in series ten. * Actor Ben Miller also played Sir James Lester in episode 1.2 of Primeval. * Actor Patrick Troughton, who played the Second Doctor on Doctor Who is also known for playing Robin Hood himself. He portrayed Robin in the 1955-1960 series The Adventures of Robin Hood. He played him in only eight episodes. Richard Greene was the regular actor to play Robin on the series. Quotes * The Doctor: That is not Robin Hood. * Robin Hood: Well, then, who, sir, is about to relieve you of your magic box? * The Doctor: Nobody, sir. Not in this universe or the next. * Robin Hood: Well, then, draw your sword and prove your words. * The Doctor: I have no sword. I don't need a sword. Because I am the Doctor. This is my spoon. En garde! .... * The Doctor: Old-fashioned heroes only exist in old-fashioned storybooks, Clara. * Clara Oswald: What about you? * The Doctor: Me? * Clara Oswald: Yeah, you. You stop bad things happening every minute of every day. That sounds pretty heroic to me. * The Doctor: Just passing the time. .... * Clara Oswald: How can you be so sure he's not the real thing? * The Doctor: Because he can't be. * Clara Oswald: When did you stop believing in everything? * The Doctor: When did you start believing in impossible heroes? * Clara Oswald: Don't you know? .... * Robin Hood: Splendid. In chains. * Clara Oswald: Yep. * Robin Hood: Trussed up like oxen. Thanks to your friend. * The Doctor: Shut it, hoodie. I saved your life. * Robin Hood I had the situation well in hand. * The Doctor: Long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights. I know where I'd put my money. * Robin Hood: If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant. * The Doctor: You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes. * Robin Hood: Ha! * The Doctor: You would have been floating around in tiny little laughing bits, in people's goblets. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 8 episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:September, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories